


Within the Shadows

by OMHCreates



Series: Yo-kai Watch Crossovers [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Nate is adopted by the Thieves and you cant prove me otherwise, This fanfic will be a combination of Persona 5 and Persona 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMHCreates/pseuds/OMHCreates
Summary: When Nate awakes from an odd dream, he begins to...see things, things other than the Yo-kai that he's so use to.  Such as an odd figure watching from a distance, but he doesn't feel fear.  Not at all.  He feels like, it's almost a part of him, almost as he was it, and it was him.  During those moments, he accidentally bumps into a group of people that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Amano Keita | Nate Adams & Kodama Fumika | Katie Forester, Amano Keita | Nate Adams/Isabel, Amano Keita | Nate Adams/Misora Inaho | Hailey Anne Thomas, Imada Kanchi | Eddie Archer/Nakamura Shiori | Shelly, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Mishima Yuuki/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Yo-kai Watch Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815655
Comments: 22
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome to the Velvet Room

Nate had a long day, even if it was the last day of school. He was bullied by others more frequently than the normal, he worked his ass off getting good grades, and on top of that, his Mom was getting way too protective of him, getting to the point where she feels the need to lock him in his room. This was one of those moments, and Nate could hear his parents arguing right now, so he popped in a pair of headphones and took a nap, which is when it happens. When he "woke up", Nate wasn't in his actual bed. Sitting up, it appeared to be sleeping on a comfortable cushioned seat. Looking around, he appeared to be in some sort of train, and it seemed he was in the First Class area, considering the expensive looking design of the interior of the train car. Another thing noticeable was the velvet blue color all over the place, which made the white designs of the train car really pop. Standing up, Nate began to walk around for a bit, realizing that the train car was a lot bigger than he previously expected. After walking by row after row of cushioned seats, Nate came to an area with some sort of desk at the far back. To the left and right things akin to shelves and iceboxes held important-looking books and very expensive drinks. At the desk, a balding man that wore all black, with pointed ears, a long, pointed nose, long grey hair, an inhumanly large grin, and large bloodshot eyes sat, with a woman who appeared to be in her 30's that wore a blue uniform akin to a train attendant being sat slightly to the right. She had yellow eyes and beautiful white hair in the form of two long pigtails. Glaring up at him with his gloved hands resting on one another, the bizarre man began to speak without separating his teeth.

Bizarre old man: Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I am Igor, the ruler of the place.

Beautiful woman: And I am Safie, one of the assistants of the Velvet Room.

Nate: W-well, it's pleasure to meet you two, I guess. So, best guess is that I'm dreaming, right?

Igor: You are correct, Nathan. This place exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter. Thus, it adapts to those who have a contract to enter this place.

Nate: Makes sense. So why was I called here for? My gut tells me it's not for anything good.

Igor: Right again, young man! For you see, danger draws near for Springdale, and only you and your friends can stop it. For your allies are your strength, just as the saying goes; there is more power in unity than division. Forming a powerful bond with others will grant you special abilities the closer you get with them, helping you during your fight against benevolent forces that wish to do your world harm. But in order to do such a thing, you are going to need to confront the Shadows of your friends in order for them to join you on your adventure. But be careful, for they might become horrendous beasts when you confront them.

Safie: Each of your allies is represented by an Arcana. You are the Fool, a wild card that will be able to lead your team to victory. Just like the number zero, there are infinite possibilities for you, so choose your actions carefully.

Nate: Is that all I need to know, or is their more?

Igor: I'm quite glad you're being so thorough with your questions during your time in this place. Yes, the group known as the Phantom Thieves are in Springdale after the Metaverse shut down. Their leader goes by the name of Akira Kurusu, the last visitor of the Velvet Room when it was under the influence of the God of Control, Yaldabaoth.

Nate: Wait, as in the Phantom Thieves of Hearts from Shibuya? The one's change the hearts of twisted adults? And from what I heard, they beat an entity called Yaldabaoth with some creature called Satanael?

Igor: Yes, that "creature" was the ultimate form of his Persona. A Persona is the physical manifestation of ones true inner self, and no matter how much you deny it, they will always be part of you, and when you come to terms with who you are, or are in a time of need, your Persona will manifest. But when they aren't your Persona, they are your Shadow. Just like a Persona, a Shadow of a person is their true inner self, but they appear due to emotional trauma.

Nate: And that means we all have one? Even you?

Igor: Of course I do, but I've come to terms with who I am a while back. And, unfortunately, lost the ability to summon my Persona a while back as well.

Nate: That's unfortunate. Okay, to sum things up, Springdale's in danger, and to stop it, I need to form Social Links with people I know and grow closer to them so I can gain new abilities, and along the way, find the Phantom Thieves that're currently in Springdale for some odd reason so they can, like, teach me how to use a Persona, I assume?

Safie: That is correct, Nathan. Now go, it is time for you to return to the real world. May we meet again.

Nate: Alright, I guess I'll see you later.

Walking away from Igor and Safie, Nate returned to the cushioned seat he had arrived on, and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his room, with the arguing parents now silent, so Nate decided to take this opportunity to sneak out to get some fresh air.

Whisper: Sneaking out again, aren't we?

Nate: Can you blame me? Well, see you later, and continue your studying.

Whisper: You've got it!

Once Nate managed to sneak out of his house (he had done this a plethora of times, so it was as easy a pie to do it now), he began to make his was to Downtown Springdale and went to Nom Burger. Walking through the glass doors, Nate walked up to the Cashier and began to place his order

Nate: Hi, can I get a Nom Burger, please?

Cashier: That'll be $8.80!

Paying for his order, Nate sat at a booth and waited for his meal. Once it arrived, he began to chow down. While eating, he heard a conversation going on beside him.

Vulgar boy: Ah, this place is effin' good! Not as good a Big Bang Burger, but still!

Black and white cat: Ryuji, don't say things like that in here! You could get us kicked out!

Flashy girl: Morgana's right, you know.

Ryuji: Whatever, Ann. I'm just happy to have the gang back together again!

Unforeseen boy: Yes, it is quite nice to be with everyone again.

Ann: You said it, Yusuke!

Diligent girl: So Ann, what have you been up to as of late? Still doing modelling?

Ann: Yeah, but I've been taking more time off. So, how about you, Makoto? How're things with your sister?

Makoto: A lot better. We've been closer than we've even been.

Red head girl in glasses: Glad to hear that. You and Sae remind me of me and my dad!

Makoto: Thank you, Futaba. That's quite nice of you.

Mature looking girl: I'm just happy to see you all again! Especially you, Ryuji!

Girl with a ribbon in her hair: Aww, look Ryuji! Haru missed you!

Ryuji: Haru, Sumire, can we please not d-do this here?!

Morgana: Look who's laughing now, Ryuji.

Ryuji: Shut. Up.

Nate (thinking): They seem like a lively bunch. And is that cat talking? And is everyone in that group able to understand him? The fuck?

Makoto: Well, after we're done here, where should we go next, Akira.

Hearing that word made Nate choke on his burger, accidentally gaining the attention of the group sitting behind him.

Ryuji: Yo, kid, you alright?

Nate: U-um, yeah, t-t-totally!

Morgana: He doesn't sound alright. Akira, you might want to press farther.

Ann: You sure that's a good idea. We barely know him, after all.

Nate: I don't mean to be rude, but...is your cat talking?

Morgana: ...You can understand me?

Nate: Um, yeah? And your Akira, right? Y-you might not believe this, but I was told by a bizarre old man with a pointed nose and blood shot eyes in a place called the Velvet Room. Yeah, you probably think I'm nuts.

Morgana: A man with a pointed nose? Are you talking about Igor?!

Nate: Yes! That was his name.

Ryuji: Must've sucked bein' in a cell, huh?

Nate: A cell? I was in a train car...Ryuji, was it?

Ryuji: For real?!

Morgana: Oh, right! We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet! I'm Morgana, a being made by Igor to help Akira on his adventure before the God of Control corrupted the Velvet Room.

Akira: I'm Akira Kurusu, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Ryuji: I'm Ryuji Sakomoto!

Ann: My name is Ann Takamaki.

Yusuke: Yusuke Kitagawa.

Makoto: I'm Makoto Niijima, Student Counsel President of Shujin Academy.

Futaba: The name's Futaba Sakura! I'm somewhat of a tech-wiz.

Haru: I'm Haru Okumura, daughter of Kunikazu Okumura.

Sumire: And I'm Sumire Yoshizawa, the most athletic out of the bunch.

Nate: Well, I'm Nathan Adams, but you can call me Nate.

Yusuke: So, Nate, could you please tell us more about the version of the Velvet Room that you were in?

Nate: Sure thing, although...could we do it somewhere else that's here?

Ryuji: Sure, lets go outside and chat, that sound alright?

Nate: Fine by me.

Heading out of Nom Burger, Nate and the others head towards a golden egg statue, where Nate gave the rundown of what happened in his dream, as well with what's currently happening with Nate's Mother, Lily Adams.

Ryuji: Whoa. So your mom has gotten so overprotective, it's gotten to the point to where she locks you in your room? That's harsh, dude.

Nate: Yeah, but you learn to deal with it.

Just then, a thought came across Nates mind.

Nate: Hey, Akira?

Akira: Yeah?

Nate: Is it true that you guys were once the Phantom Thieves?

Akira: Where are you going with this?

Nate: Maybe you can steal my moms heart?

Morgana: That's impossible, the Metaverse completely closed, there's no way to enter!

Nate: Well, how did you enter the Metaverse?

Ryuji: By a navigation app. It was black and red and had a creepy lookin' eye symbol.

Nate: Well, did you check your phones as of late?

The group went silent for a bit, until Ryuji, who fell to the curiosity, took out his phone to check, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Ryuji: For real?! It's back!

Ann: You're kidding...right?

Ryuji just showed everyone his screen, and lo and behold, the navigation app was there, as clear as crystal.

Makoto: How is that possible?!

Nate: I have a theory, if you're willing to listen.

Haru: If you would, please go ahead.

Nate: Well, and again, this is just a personal theory, but what if there wasn't only one Metaverse? What if each area that has an entire civilization in the world has its own Metaverse? It would make sense, because no matter where you go, there will always be twistedly cruel people.

Morgana: When you put it like that, it makes sense. No matter the location, people like Kamoshida or Madarame will exist no matter what.

While the former Phantom Thieves converse with one another, Nate caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye, causing him to turn around and look at bustling crowd walking in various directions, and out in the distance is when he saw it. It was some sort of large figure shrouded in an aura of light, but small details could be seen, such as the sword it held with its right hand and the shield it had on its left hand, the helmet it was wearing, some aspects of its clothing. The being did nothing but raise its right hand to his chest, and gave a slight nod. But almost on que, Ryuji knocked Nate out of his trance.

Ryuji: Hey, uh, you 'ight dude?

Nate: Uhhh, yeah. Just saw a weird figure in the distance was all.

Akira: The same thing happened to me when I saw Arsene for the first time.

Haru: Do you think he'll gain a Persona soon, Ryuji?

Ryuji: I dunno, but I do know one thing! 

Makoto: And what would that be?

Ryuji: That the Phantom Thieves are back in business!

Ann: Yeah, and we already have a target: Lily Adams.

Yusuke: One of the only problems is that we don't know what type of danger Springdale is going to face.

Nate: Sadly, he wasn't specific on that part. But something tells me this won't be the last of seeing him.

Akira: It never is.

Nate: Yeah. Well, I have to get home before Mom finds out, see ya!

Akira: Alright, see you later, Nate.

After they said there goodbyes, Nate managed to sneak back into his home without anyone noticing, but not before he overheard a conversation coming from downstairs.

Aaron: Dammit Lily, why are you like this?!

Lily: Because I need to keep my little boy safe!

Aaron: He's not a little boy anymore, he can take care of himself!

Lily: Why aren't you-

Aaron: NO, YOU LISTEN! I've had enough of you pushing both me and my son around! If this doesn't stop soon, I'm filing for a divorce!

The rest of the argument was illegible, but that's probably because he was still reeling from shock. A divorce. He didn't want that, he wanted to live together as a family

Jibanyan: Nyate, is everything okay?

Nate: N-nope. A divorce might happen.

Whisper: A DIVORCE!? We cannot let that happen!

Jibanyan: Nyo joke! But, what's a divorce?

Nate: A divorce is a legal way to break up with someone, there's tons of paperwork involved, and it normally takes a while, but it ends up with a divided family.

Whisper: Nate, are you going to be alright?

Nate: Probably, b-but I just need some rest.

Going to his bed, he turned of his lights, covered his ears and closed his eyes, and he eventually, he nodded off into a slumber, but then, when he woke, he was back at the Velvet Room, but this time, he was a seat away from Igor's table. Getting up, Nate took his seat at the table, which was in front of Igor.

Igor: I must congratulate you on what you've done today! Not only did you find the Phantom Thieves in very little time, but you've also shown them that a new Metaverse exists. I must say, you don't hesitate when it comes to getting tasks done!

Safie: I must also congratulate you as well, Nathan. With the way you worked, we are most certain that you'll be able to stop this crisis.

Nate: Yeah, what is it? I have a feeling that it's not in the Metaverse.

Igor: As insightful as ever, I see! Yes, you are correct, it is not within the Metaverse, but rather a world that mirrors your world, but with very twisted differences. Look into a reflective surface, and you will see it, but only at the stroke of midnight.

Nate: So I have to look into a reflective object...like a mirror?

Safie: Precisely. Viewing a mirror during midnight will unveil a shadowy figure, one which can't be made out, but you'll recognize it if you see the person after you see the figure.

Nate: I see. And there's something in this Mirror World that spells doom for Springdale?

Igor: Yes, but that is for another time. Now, you must forge your Social Links. Remember, your allies are your strength, and you can never truly do anything alone.

Picking up a deck of cards, Igor spread them out, leaving a total of twenty cards there.

Safie: As stated before, each person is represented by an Arcana.

Igor: And remember, with each Social Link, you grow stronger yourself. Please, keep that in the back of your mind. Farewell for now, young man.

With that, the Velvet Room was steadily filled with a flash of white, which caused Nate so wake up, feeling oddly refreshed. He didn't know what was going to happen with his life, all he knew was that things were going to get very, very interesting.

Nate: Well, too late to turn back now. Might as well roll with the punches. Now, where should I start with my Social Links?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Hangin' With the Thieves (as well as Katie and the others), pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate forms the Social Links of his Father, Aaron Adams (Hierophant), Katie (Lovers), Hailey (Fortune). It's a lot longer than you think it's gonna be.

Saying that things were tense around the Adams Residence would be the understatement of the century, by far. Ever since the argument that brought up the idea of divorce, the tension in the house was so thick, it could be cut with a knife, which made staying in such a place difficult, so Nate got the idea of going out for a bit, so he began to straighten himself up and headed to the first floor. Walking down the stairs, Nathan looked around to see his father sitting on the couch, eerily silent. This wasn't like him, but it was most likely due to the fact that he had an argument with Lily last night and threatened her with a divorce. 

Nate: Hey, pops? You okay? I heard the argument that happened last night, so I wanted to check in on you.

Aaron: Nate, can I ask you something?

Nate: Sure, what is it?

Walking to the couch, Nate sat down beside his father, who looked to be on the verge of tears.

Aaron: Am I a good father?

Nate: What are you saying, of course you are!

Aaron: But I've been such a coward! I couldn't even stand up to my own wife until last night...I really am a disgrace, am I?

Hearing this, Nate gave his father a firm smack across the face, and looked directly into his eyes. He couldn't stand to see his own father broken down like this.

Nate: Dad, don't say that about yourself. You're a great father, and don't think otherwise. You try your hardest every single damn day, and that's all you really can do. And if others can't respect that, then they don't know what they're doing.

Aaron's face was filled with shock for a bit, but after a while, a smile spread across it, and not a confident or fake smile, it was a real smile, which he hadn't done in a long time. It made Nate feel...euphoric. Happy even.

Aaron: Thanks, son. I needed that.

Nate: I'm glad that I helped. Now, take care!

Getting up, Nate walked out the front door, and took a deep, refreshing breath.

Nate: _I feel like a bond with my father has grown_

And with that, the Heirophant Arcana appeared before Nate, hovering in midair and rotating, right before vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

Nate: So that's how they work...interesting. Well, might as well go see Katie and the others. Maybe I can introduce them to Akira and his friends, if I bump into them.

Whipping out his phone, Nate began to text Katie, Bear, Eddie, and Hailey to see if they could meet up, which was alright with them, so Nate set up a meeting place in Downtown Springdale and off he went. They decided to meet at the Café that was in Downtown Springdale, because Nate had a lot of money that he needed to spend.

Nate: I wonder what the chances of me running into Akira and his friends are? Meh, best not to worry about it now.

Once Nate arrived, he found that his friends were chatting with an all too familiar looking group of people, and it seemed like they hadn't noticed his arrival yet, so he decided to hid behind the side of the café. The conversation was mostly normal, they were saying things like 'hi there', 'how are you', 'how's life treating you', etc. But it wasn't until a specific conversation popped up was were things got interesting.

Katie: So, you met Nate yesterday?

Ryuji: Yeah, he's a good kid to hang around. We had a conversation about the Phantom Thieves after we met him.

Bear: Weren't the Phantom Thieves in Shibuya though? If so, why come to a place like Springdale.

Eddie: I dunno. Oh, by the way, have you heard of the rumors lately?

Futaba: What rumors?

Eddie: Well, during midnight, if you look into a mirror, you can see someone in the form of a shadowy figure. Days later, those who were seen in the mirror died in a horrible way. And by horrible, I mean HORRIBLE, as in found dead with a multitude of mirror shards embedded in their skin, eyes gouged out, teeth missing, broken bones, the list goes on.

Ryuji: For real?!

Eddie: Yeah, that's what has been said. Ever since that rumor had popped up, more and more people have been reported missing and later found dead, like, three days later. Another strange detail is that these disappearances have only happened whenever a storm happened, which have also grown more frequent.

Yusuke: This is quite disturbing to hear...to think such a thing could happen.

Hailey: Well, they are just rumors. There really isn't any proof that this event actually does exist, but the number of disappearances is staggering, so their is that factor to take to heart.

Katie: Yeah...by the way, when will Nate be here?

Deciding he's eavesdropped enough, Nate decides to dismount over the fence, with very little noise, and made it look like he had walked from that direction.

Nate: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late.

Haru: Oh, hi, Nate! We were just talking about you. How are you doing today?

Nate: Doing fine, had a chat with my dad, we got a little closer with one another, the whole shebang, but that's not important. I need to talk with you guys in private, do you have some time to spare?

With a nod, Akira, his friends, and Nate went stayed outside while Katie, Eddie, Bear, and Hailey went inside to wait for them.

Ann: Okay, so what was it you wanted to talk about?

Nate: Well, it's about my mom. My dad has gotten to the point where he might file a divorce.

This shocked everyone, including Katie and the others, who was secretly listening in on the conversation.

Yusuke: That's horrible. When will it be final?

Nate: Best guess? End of the month at most. But, let's not talk about everything here. We're here to relax, not to freak out over family problems. I know a bar where we can chat, so we can head there later. Sound good?

Before Akira and his friends could reply, Katie and the others practically KICKED the doors of the café open.

Katie: Nate, why didn't you tell me something like this was happening?!

Nate: Listening in, are we? Well, yeah, divorce is happening, big whoop.

Katie: BIG WHOOP?! That's all you have to say, 'big whoop'?! Nate, you're going to be separated by either your mom or dad, and your response to that is 'big whoop'?!

Eddie: Why didn't you tell us, man?

Nate: Maybe it's because I don't want a bunch of false friends who call me average 24/7 in on my personal life, ever think of that? Excluding you, Hailey, you're alright.

Silence filled the air, for Nate had never been that brutally honest with his friends like that before.

Bear: W-what?

Ryuji: Awkward...

Ann: Seriously...

Nate: Look, sorry if you didn't like what I said, but did you ever think that saying that word OVER and OVER again WOULDN'T get on my nerves eventually? Because it does, and I hate it. But guess what? I powered through it, because I was told that there was light at the end of the tunnel. But nope, there wasn't.

Katie: N-Nate...I'm sorry. I-I never knew you felt that way...

Nate: How could you not?! Was me visibly reeling back in shock back when we were in Elementary not enough of a clue for you, or were you just oblivious to that?! I swear to fucking Christ Almighty, I fucking love you Katie, but you can be as dumb as a box of rocks at times!

Katie: L-l-l-l-l-love?!

Nate: Yes, love. I did back then, and I still do now, but by Jesus, you piss me off at times!

Taking deep breathes, Nate tried to calm himself down, only for Hailey to walk over to him and hug him.

Hailey: Sorry for calling you average in the past.

Nate: Hailey, I said you were alright. I want to hear an apology from THEIR mouths, not yours. But not now, later, when you've had some time to think things through.

Letting go of Hailey, Nate walked away, but not before turning to Akira, giving him a piece of paper that had the location of the bar, and what time he should be there.

Ryuji: Holy shit, that was unexpected.

Futaba & Yusuke: Very.

Katie (to herself): I've been a terrible friend...I'm so sorry Nate.

Time skip to around midnight, where Nate was waiting out front of the bar for Akira and his friends, but was also thinking about what he had said. Was he too harsh with his words? Maybe. But he meant what he said, and said what he meant, dammit, and he wasn't gonna take that back. He had been holding those thoughts and emotions in since he was in Elementary, for Christs sake, and he had been waiting for just the right moment to finally get those damned negative emotions off his chest.

Just then, a familiar, vulgar sounding voice cut the silence, gaining Nates attention.

Ryuji: Hey, Nate! We finally made it!

Turing to where the voice originated from, Akira and his friends were certainly there...as well as Katie, Bear, Eddie, and Hailey. Hailey happily skipped towards him, while Katie, Bear, and Eddie just looked down in shame, avoiding eye contact with Nate, ESPECIALLY with Katie.

Nate: _Well, I guess my little outburst did a number on them, and it's definitely apparent with Katie. Meh, we'll make up eventually._

Sumire: Fancy place...are you sure we'll be able to afford it?

Nate: Don't worry, I've already got that covered. Now, come on in, we can't keep him waiting.

Ryuji: I-I'm sorry, 'him'?

Nate: My big bro.

With looks of varying confusion, Nate, Katie, Bear, Eddie, Hailey, Akira (with Morgana), Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Sumire entered the bar, and when they got inside, they saw how WILD it was. There were a ton of differing games to play, like roulette and black jack, differing types of arcade games for those who are of a younger age, there was even a few strippers that led men to a private room for some 'special service', so to speak. That's when their eyes gazed upon the area where the drinks were served. On one of the stools, a man with black hair in they style of a mullet, wearing a blue jacket that had a crescent moon both on the back of his jacket and on the left pectoral area, with a cyan shirt underneath it and brown pants. One noticeable thing was his medal. The string of it was blue, but the medal itself was as white as snow. Another noticeable thing was the mans fucking body. It was very well built, with it being way more muscular than Ryuji's was. Without even looking at them, he called Nate and his friends over.

Chill man: Well, what're you waiting for? It's often rude to stare at someone you just met, isn't it?

Everyone, surprised by this, did what the man said, and walked up to him. When he turned around, the first thing that was noticed were his dark blue eyes that pierced through ones very soul. Another thing that was noticed, was the fact that he was very handsome looking, which cause Ann's eyes to nearly bulge out of their sockets.

Nate: Hey, Matthew. Thanks for coming.

Matthew: Anything for my lil' bro. So, what's the problem?

Nate: We'll discuss it over a few cold ones, but first, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Katie, Hailey, Eddie, Bear, Akira, his pet cat Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Sumire.

With a curious expression, Matthew walked up to Akira and his group, almost studying them as if he had seen them before. That's when his confused expression went to a look of realization.

Matthew: So you're the group that kid goes on about.

Ann: I-I'm sorry, what kid?

Matthew: His name escapes me at the moment, but he was a kid about yay tall, had long brown hair, red eyes, was muttering about pancakes, ringing any bells?

Akira: Akechi?

Matthew: Yeah, Goro Akechi, that was his name.

Ryuji: The bastards alive? How?!

Matthew: Well, I found him in a cave, conked out next to one of my teachers who said, and I quote, "saved his scarred soul from an unfortunate and untimely end", and she basically asks for my help to heal his wounds, which I do. He wakes up, starts having a panic attack, and fucking LUNGES at me, but this is expected, considering he was in a fucking cave, lying in a pit of fucking water that can magically heal ANY would you have, surrounded by two shady strangers? Of course he tried book it. Once I decked him across the face, he seemed to calm down, which was when he told me about everything he did, and how he was tricked by Shido. And normally, I'd be mad at a man that committed crimes via messing with their fucking cognition, but it wasn't his fault for being put on that path, you can blame his father and mother for that shit. He's actually here right now. HEY AKECHI, COULD YOU PLEASE GET IN HERE?!

Then, almost on que, the man behind the Psychotic Breakdowns and the Mental Shutdowns, stood up, and walked towards Matthew. He then brought his attention to Akira.

Akechi: Oh. Hello again, Akira. Its been a while.

Without warning, Akira rushes towards Akechi...to embrace him into a hug.

Akira: Don't die on us again, alright?

Akechi: Unexpected reaction...but I'll try. And thank you for being concerned, I guess.

Ryuji: Alright, this is just weird, what do you mean your teacher "saved" him?

Matthew: Oh, yeah. This is going to be hard to believe, but she used a spell to tear a hole in the fabric of the universe mere moments after he was shot.

Ryuji: You're jokin', right?

Matthew: Nope. Anyway, enough chitchat. Lets get some drinks.

Katie: _W-what the fuck are the talking about? Did this Akechi dude die?! Is this Matthew guy talking about magic?! Since when did Nate have an older brother?! What even is life at this point?!_

True to his word, Matthew began to walk to the countertop, calling the Bartender over, which was the cue for everyone to sit in front of the counter as well. Walking over, his attention was caught by Nate, in which the gruff bartender simply asked;

Gruff bartender: Hey there, Nate. The ush?

Nate: You know it, Steve!

Steve then turns his attention to Katie.

Steve: And for you, ma'am?

Katie: C-can I get what Nate's having?

Nate: Whoa, slow on down there sailor! I don't think you can handle a beverage THAT strong!

Akechi: A single drink can't be that strong...can it?

Matthew: You know what? Fuck it. Two large glasses of La Sangre del Diablos for us, and a shot-sized glasses for everyone else to see if they can take it.

Steve: You've got it. Is that all?

Nate: I'm in the mood for the Nacho Tray.

Steve: Ahh, a classic...anyone else want anything?

Ryuji: You've got any chilli dogs? I've been meanin' to try one as of late, but I never came around to it.

Makoto: I could go for some onion rings, if that's not too much?

Futaba: Ooh, ooh, can I get some curry?

Steve: Alright, so a chilli dog for you, a side of onion rings for you, and a plate of curry for you?

Ryuji/Makoto/Futaba: Yep!/Yes./Totally!

Steve: Comin' right up!

And with that, he left to make the food, leaving everyone to their own devices. While they were waiting, everyone was making basic small talk with one another, like where they were from, what's you major, why did you come to Springdale (that was directed at the Phantom Thieves), and then, Nate decided to break the ice by speaking to Matthew.

Nate: Hey, Matt?

Matthew: Yeah, I'm listening. Shoot.

Nate: Well, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the weird rumors with looking into a mirror at midnight, would you?

Katie: _Why is he asking that to brother?! Not meaning to be rude here, but I don't think that he'd know something like-_

Matthew: Are you referring to the Midnight Mirror event?

Everyone (but Nate): **HE KNOWS WHAT IT'S CALLED?!**

Nate: So that's what it's called.

Matthew: Yeah, but my question is how the hell did ya know about it?

Nate: Well, two ways actually. The most recent way I've heard of the rumors was when I eavesdropped on everyone when they were talking, which was when Eddie brought it up.

Eddie: Wait, what?! How the hell did you go unnoticed?!

Nate: I just have a habit of hiding, I guess. _You can thank Terror Time for that._

Matthew: And the second way?

Nate: Well, a weird man with blood shot eyes and a long, pointed nose that goes by the name Igor with a female servant called Safie in a fancy looking train car called "the Velvet Room" whenever I sleep.

Bear: You're joking, right? You really expect him to-

Matthew: Oh, yeah, Igor. I haven't seen Mr. Bird Man for some time. Whenever you see him again, tell him I say hi.

Everyone (but Nate): **HE BELIEVES WHAT HE'S SAYING?!**

Nate: So, you know him?

Matthew: From way back when, yeah. He was always saying stuff about Arcanas, Personas, Shadows, etc., the whole gist. Guessing you must've visited his Velvet Room, eh?

Nate: Yeah...hey, about the Midnight Mirror, Igor said that something dangerous lurked within it, and that thing threatened all of Springdale. Would you happen to know what he's talking about?

Matthew: Now that you mention it, activity within the Midnight Mirror has increased ten fold. Something must be riling up the inhabitants.

Steve: What's this about the Midnight Mirror?

The owner of the Siren's Shanty, Steve, had returned with the food that everyone had ordered, with Ryuji, Makoto, and Futaba practically drooling a waterfall.

Matthew: We're discussing the increased activity inside of it. You're pretty knowledgeable with this stuff, what's your thought on this.

Steve: Well, the creatures inside the Midnight Mirror only act violent during stormy days, which have increased by sixty percent. When it's dark and stormy here, it's clear and sunny there, which is why they act violently. With the deaths that have been happening, the best bet is to say that people have been forced into the Mirror World during a stormy day, or at least before the storm comes, basically leaving them to die.

Ryuji (with his mouth full): For real?!

Steve: Yep. Well, the drinks are going to take some time to finish, so after you eat, why not get up and stretch yer legs?

Matthew: Sounds good. I'll be in the Strip Club section reading the Ancient Tome if you need me.

Nate: Alright, I'll let you know when the drinks are done.

Matthew: Sure thing.

After everyone finished their meals, the got off the stools they were sitting on and began to go different ways to explore the Siren's Shanty. Nate was about to go to the Arcade Area with Hailey, but he was stopped by Katie, who was tugging at his sleeve.

Katie: Nate...can I talk to you in private?

Nate: Sure thing. Hey, Hailey, you go on ahead, I'll catch up.

Hailey: Alright, BYE!

After Hailey had left, Katie brought Nate to the front of the Siren's Shanty to talk with him.

Nate: Alright, shoot. What is it you need to tell me?

Katie: I know you w-won't forgive me, b-but I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry for being such an idiot this entire time, for being so ignorant to your own feelings! I've b-b-been causing so you so much pain to you, a-a-and I'll never be able to forgive myself because of it!

Katie was on the brink of tears. As much as Nate was mad at her, he couldn't stand to see the one he loved cry, so Nate did what he did best: comfort his friend with a hug. Katie was shocked at first, but after a few seconds, she bursts into tears as she stutters words such as 'sorry', it's my fault', and 'don't leave me'.

Nate: Katie, I forgive you, but things won't get better with how they stand now, so maybe we could break down the old foundation and build a better one. And I'm not asking that, that is a statement that I feel would help us out the most.

Katie: I-I-I-I-I-I think that's for the best. Thank you

Breaking the hug, Katies frown went to a slight smile after a bit, with a few tears still staining her eyes. Nate takes out a napkin and wipes the tears away, as well as the mascara staining her cheeks.

Nate: There. That's better. Now, you should probably head back inside before you get a cold.

Katie: Sure thing. See you later?

Nate: You can count on it.

Wiping away the rest of her tears, Katie went back inside the Siren's Shanty.

Nate: _I feel like I've formed a bond with Katie._

Almost on que, the Lovers Arcana appeared in front of him, just like how the Hierophant Arcana did with his dad. After a few seconds, it vanished, which prompted Nate to reenter the Siren's Shanty as well, and he began to make his way to the Arcade Area. Arcade Area was very big, a lot bigger than the arcade Downtown Springdale had, at least.

Nate: Jesus, I forget how big this place is at times. Hope Hailey didn't get TOO lost in this place.

Almost on que, a familiar pair of voices could be heard, so Nate simply followed the voices to see Hailey and Futaba playing the infamous Superstar Shooter game that had popped up recently, which was a must play for video game nerds

Futaba: You're good, but you ain't beating me anytime soon!

Hailey: Yeah, we'll see about that!

Nate, deciding not to interrupt, just sat down where Ryuji, Akira, and Morgana was resting, and began to make a conversation happen.

Ryuji: Hey, Nate. How ya doin', dude?

Nate: Besides the whole divorce thing? Alright.

Morgana: We'll be entering her Palace as soon as we can, once we find the location of it, that is.

Nate: That's most likely my house, the Adams Residence. Being there nowadays just feels like being locked in a prison, you know?

Ryuji: Yeah, I know the feelin'. So, Futaba and Hailey seem to be goin' mad on that game, huh?

Nate: Yeah, that's Superstar Shooter, the must play arcade game if the arcade you're at has the damn thing, it's ridiculous. I've seen a single line to that game have at least 109 people. Well not here, but you know what I mean.

Akira: It's that addictive?

Nate: You could say that. I actually have the high score on that thing, and I'm waiting for someone to take that away, just to see how dedicated a person can be, you know?

Morgana: The way you said that makes you sound like a ninja looking over a pupil.

Ryuji: Don't mean to be rude here, but for someone who has been called average, the evidence presented is proving to the contrary, dude.

Nate: Yeah, you're right. But as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving.

Futaba: True that!

Nate: Oh, hey there, you two. Guess you've played enough?

Hailey: Yeah, but after our game, I saw your initials on the number one spot, so I've decided I want to see you in action!

Nate: Nah, you'd probably wouldn't be impressed. Besides, I'm not really in the zone.

Ryuji: No way you're backin' out of this, dude! I wanna see your skill as well.

Their was a brief moment of silence, but eventually, Nate gave a single exhale, walked towards the console, inserted a quarter, grabbed the gun from its container, and closed his eyes with everyone watching, wondering what Nates game plan was. The moment the game started up, Nate took a deep breath, opened his eyes with a death stare while he held the gun in only his right hand, positioned himself to his comfort, and went to town. The way Nate moved when he played Superstar Shooter was almost robotic and automatic, nailing headshot after headshot, without dying once. And after a half an hour, he finished the entire game, turning to his friends who had expressions of shock plastered in their faces.

Nate: So, how'd I do?

Hailey: My best friend is a pro gamer. I couldn't be more proud!

Futaba: As a fellow nerd, I couldn't agree more!

Nate: T-thanks, I guess. You guys wanna try?

Ryuji: After that? No thank you, I ain't EVER beatin' that skill!

Nate: Alright, then. Meet you back at the bar?

Akira: Sounds like a plan. See you then.

Hailey: Yep! See ya-

Nate: Except you, Hail. I need to have a chat real quick. You alright with that?

Hailey: U-uh, sure!

Once everyone left, Nate began to have a somewhat serious conversation with Hailey, who was looking very nervous, as if she was in an interrogation room with an detective (catch that reference?).

Nate: You're not in trouble, Hailey, I just need to ask you something.

Hailey: U-um, what?

Nate: Why did you say sorry at the Café? You didn't do anything wrong, so why apologize?

Hailey: Well...its just that...you've been nothing but nice to me as of late, a-and even back then, so I thought that about saying sorry for being such an idiotic person throughout the years would make up for it. Did that sound stupid? That probably sounded stupid.

Not expecting for Hailey to say that, Nate was shocked to hear this her words at first, but a grin began to grow on his face as he let out a slight chuckle.

Nate: Why did you think I became your friend, Hailey? Your adorkable face just stuck out from the crowd, so of course I'd notice you immediately!

Hailey: _A-adorkable?!_

Nate: If you ever think you're keeping us from succeeding, don't. You're just as important as the rest of us are, and don't ever forget that! You hear me?

Hailey: Sure thing, Nate! _Ohmygod,whendidNatebecomesohot!?IfeellikeI'mgonnahaveadamnheartattack!_

Nate: Well, you're free to go now. The drinks might not be done yet, but you can chat with your new bud Futaba for a bit. I'll be right on out, okay?

Hailey (while blushing like a madwoman): Yep,yougotit,seeyousoon,bye!

And with that, Hailey rushed out of there faster than all get out, which left Nate looking at her with a smug expression on his face, knowing very well how flustered he had made his friend.

Nate: _I feel like I've formed a bond with Hailey._

Then, just like with his father and Katie, an Arcana, the Fortune Arcana, had manifested, levitating in front of Nate before it vanished, leaving Nate very satisfied.

Nate: _Three Social Links formed in one day? Color me impressed. Well, should probably go check up on Bear and Eddie and see how they're doing._

And with that, Nate got up and began to walk out of Arcade Area, with newfound confidence and a will to keep moving forward. And this time, he wasn't gonna let ANYONE hold him down, not anymore, at least. After all, who says that he has to do as he's told? The skies the limit for Nate, but he better be careful when he navigates it, he better be careful how he ventures on.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry if this took a while to come out, but I'm not the fastest worker, so there's that. Also, yay somebody Bookmarked my story!
> 
> And just to make sure everything's clear, when text is slanted, it means what has been typed is being said mentally.
> 
> Next time, however, stick around for people getting drunk, more Social Links being formed, and much more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first Persona fanfiction, so please excuse my shitty writing. Did I do a good job with Igor? Hope I did. Also, since the majority of the characters that take residence in the Velvet Room are from Frankenstine, I thought I'd continue the trend by adding Safie, the very girl that convinced Frankenstine to learn.


End file.
